


Chocolate (makes everything better)

by littletechiebird



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 18:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletechiebird/pseuds/littletechiebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: Dick/Wally.. and chocolate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate (makes everything better)

Training exercise or not, that had been taxing, daunting, devastating… And they all felt it. There had been a thick silence that hung in the room, and that alone was almost suffocating. No one dared to talk, or had the strength to, besides the necessary conversation that was exchanged between Red Tornado, Martian Manhunter, and Batman. Captain Marvel still held M’Gann as she cried, Superboy standing a few feet away, awkwardly wanting to do something, but being unable to bring himself to find what the right thing to do might be. The rest of them sat upon the slates that had been their assigned spots for the exercise, sorting through what had just happened.

The first to move was Robin who pushed off from his place and walked from the room, the only eyes that followed him being Batman’s and Kid Flash’s. Wally looked to Artemis, she was still curled into herself. She still seemed to be haunted by how easily she could have fallen into a permanent coma. In all honesty, he couldn’t blame her. He wanted to comfort her, just like he was sure all of them wanted to provide comfort for each other, but no one knew quite how to do it. In stead, he stepped away from his own slab that he had been leaning against and walked from the room as well, following after his friend.

He caught up to him easily, even without using his super speed. Robin’s pace was slow and even as he walked down one of the many halls within their hideout. Placing his hand on his friend’s shoulder, they came to a stop for a moment. He watched him carefully, and quickly noted how he refused to look up. His eyes were trained ahead, remaining hidden by the required shades. Even the young bat who had been trained to control all emotion, and likely suffocate it, was strongly affected by their most recent event. It was the little things that gave him away so clearly, at least to him. It was only because they’d come to know each other so well.

They continued walking, ending up in the kitchen. It was quiet there, but it didn’t have that same suffocating feeling that the training room had contained. It would make their recovery a little easier, wouldn’t it? Plus there was the idea of comfort food. He loved food as it was, but it was true. There were a lot of foods that stimulated the correct chemicals in your head to help your mood. So they could use all the help they could get. Or at least, it wouldn’t hurt to try. He was trying to distract himself with the “mission” he had given himself. He wasn’t one for feeling down anyway. He was used to being in lighter spirits, or simply the comic relief - since that was how a lot of people saw him anyhow.

Each time he looked back to Dick, he could only assume that he was deep in thought. He was as still as a statue, and his head was slightly tilted downward, his eyebrows knitted together. Knowing him, he was probably analyzing every part of the exercise itself, maybe even getting frustrated at himself for being overtaken by the psychic link of M’Gann’s, even though they had already established that she had an amazing ability that had been underestimated. Everyone was amazed - somewhere beneath the trauma that they had just experienced - and glad that she was on their side, but it didn’t really diminish the impact of what had happened.

Finding what he decided would be their best cure food wise after a bit of searching, he grabbed two and moved back to stand beside Robin, leaning against the countertop with him. Maybe something else was on his mind, because usually, he would have started talking some of it through by now. Nudging the other boy, he watched him closely. “Rob?”

He didn’t move, and he did not respond for a few seconds more. When he finally did, his voice was very controlled, carefully leveled. “I really thought we were going to die. Or that we had.” There was a pause, but when he continued, something dropped in Wally’s stomach. “I was ready to.” Was that… disappointment in his voice? Or relief? He couldn’t pinpoint it. No matter how hard Dick was trying to keep anything from his voice, Wally felt like there was too much in stead. He had been ready to do what was necessary, and not leave his friend to face anything alone, but in those moments - he still hadn’t wanted to die. He hadn’t wanted that to be their only option.

But he knew why it was easier for Dick to accept that option.

They were quiet for a while longer, before he spoke up again. “No more!” This time, Dick turned to look at him, and Wally was sure he had confused him. “No more brooding. It’s over, it’s done, and I don’t wanna be sulking all day. Bats do that enough, right? And we aren’t going to accomplish anything by freaking out about it like we  _are_  dead. We did the training they wanted, and more, so I say it’s time to kick back and start feeling better, man!” Shoving a chocolate bar in the other boy’s face, he was grinning. “And I dunno about you, but chocolate  _always_  makes me feel better.”

Waiting for a moment or two, there was a small twitch of a smile and then Robin accepted the chocolate before he started to unwrap it. They both took their first bite, and let the chocolate begin to do it’s “work”. After the first couple pieces, Dick leaned against the redhead’s shoulder. He took this as a sign that the simplicity was working, if only a little.

“Better?”

“Better.” Dick confirmed before continuing to enjoy the treat.

Wally just smiled as he took another bite of his own, arm wrapping around the smaller boy’s shoulders, keeping him close. He was glad to see the small smile on his face. It was all that he could manage right now, he knew, and that was okay. It was  _something_. The pain and worry of their earlier events was fading away slowly but surely. He was just left with one thing that was a little more prominent in his mind now, though he tried not to hold onto it too much.

_‘Please don’t be ready for that. Ever.’_


End file.
